nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludvig Maxis
Doctor Ludvig Maxis is an antagonist of the Zombies and was a scientist who was part of the Group 935. He first appears in the Der Riese radio messages, although he is briefly mentioned in a radio message in Shi No Numa. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Life Doctor Maxis worked with his assistant, Edward Richtofen at the Der Riese facility near Breslau. He worked on creating Zombies and Teleportation Devices. His assistant helped him with this and created weapons. Maxis was in charge of the whole operation. As first mentioned in a radio message in Shi No Numa, an American says his name but he gets cut off by static so that many people thought his name was just "Doctor Max". His name is revealed to be Ludvig shown through a hidden card that says "Ludvig Maxis M.D." Death Doctor Maxis was working on an experiment with Edward Richtofen that involved his daughter's dog called Fluffy. He attempted to teleport Fluffy, but when he did, the plan failed. Fluffy was teleported, but not to the mainframe. She teleported back inside the Teleporter from an electrical force, most probably the ball of electricity players see Hellhounds spawn from. Maxis demanded the door to be opened, but Edward advised him not to. When they opened the door, Fluffy had transformed into a Hellhound. Samantha came running through, asking her daddy what he had done with her dog. The Hellhound began to try and attack, and began to destroy the room. This caused chaos, and as Maxis tried to calm his daughter down. Edward exited and locked the door. Maxis told him to open it, but Edward disobeyed him and laughed maniacally as the teleporter was turned on. Where Dr. Maxis was teleported to the Moon and killed by Dr Schuster for enraging Samantha. However, he did not completely die as his soul was transferred to Agartha for being in relative distance to the Vrilya Pyramid but in BO2 ops 2 he got sick and got revived by Dr. Edward Richtofen. Moon On the zombie map, Moon, Doctor Maxis makes an appearance during the Easter Egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. He talks to the players over the intercom stating that he can help minimize the damage that Richtofen will cause. TranZit He doesn't make an appearance, but over the bus station intercom; "That's it, Now, Complete the Device, DO IT!" He is part of it because during Tranzit you can do either Maxis' or Rictofen's bidding. He is one of the two sides to the "Tower of Babble" Easter Egg. Die Rise In the map Die Rise, players can complete an Easter egg for Dr. Maxis which is a continuation from the "Tower of Babble" Easter egg in TranZit. Buried Maxis also has an Easter egg on the new Zombies map Buried, once again, where the crew will decide whether to help Maxis or Richtofen. Maxis later on becomes the Demonic Announcer, betraying the new crew, once the player has done the Easter egg for his side, and placed the Navcards in their respective tables. Origins The face of Maxis was revealed in the Zombies map, Origins. He is also in the map as a quad drone with a machine gun; known as the Maxis Drone. in the first room that the players start in, Richtofen having dissected him and removed his brain due to the fact that Maxis was infected with the zombie virus. Building the Maxis drone results in the player's getting a usable ally; he can be deployed anywhere and will assist the players for 90 seconds before returning to his building bench to recharge. In the main Easter egg for Origins the Maxis Drone flies up to Agatha through a beam of light in the "Crazy Place" Category:Characters Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Males [[Category:Call of Duty: Zombies